Diagon Alley's Secret Santa!
by diagonalleyinteractive
Summary: A challenge on Diagon Alley Interactive! An amazing forum! It's a secret santa challenge!  Most of you know what that is... :p  Enjoy!
1. To Em from Erin!

_For Em - merry Christmas :D_

* * *

><p>"I love you," Harry whispered, pulling Tonks close and kissing her. They both knew they didn't have long, but they were used to that, used to having to snatch every second they could in deserted rooms near the top of the creaking, wheezing house. The lower floors, especially the kitchen, were out-of-bounds for obvious reasons; they were a secret, after all, and they didn't want to do anything to jeopardise that. But up this high, not even Sirius had the motivation to clean, and so Harry and Tonks had adopted these rooms as their own, slipping away when they wouldn't be missed.<p>

"I love you too," Tonks gasped, kissing Harry back and clasping her hands behind his neck. "I love you so, so much."

They parted briefly, gasping for air, then met again; still soft and tender, neither of them yet feeling any sense of urgency to mar the moment.

Neither of them heard the door creak open behind them; and neither of them noticed the pale, red-headed figure flit across the gap like a ghost, twirling a long strand of hair around one finger with a devasted look upon her small, pretty. Harry was vaguely aware of a tiny sound, perhaps a muffled sob, and the click of the door closing, but it was easy to ignore.

Ginny, for her part, never mentioned the scene she had witnessed to anyone. She allowed herself only one afternoon to mourn, lying on her bed with burning, tearless eyes; and was herself again by dinnertime. But she never forgot.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it; and I'm sorry it's quite short.<em>

_Once again, merry Christmas to all :)_


	2. To Britt from Dest!

**Here you go, Britt! (: I hope you like it! It took me a bit to write it. Even though I love this pairing. (:**

**Love you, Startwin! Merry Christmas!**

Rose smiled out the window as the snowflakes caressed the sky in such a beautiful way. She had always loved watching snow fall from the sky. It seemed peaceful and just so romantic. There was something about the Christmas time that just lifted her spirits. Maybe it was the fact she was going home to see her loving family after a hard term at Hogwarts. Maybe getting to relax after stressing for a long time.

She didn't know where any of her family was. The million of cousins and his little brother that were going to Hogwarts along with her. Albus was normally by her but she didn't know if he made it to the train yet. What with him being in a different house than her, they didn't leave at the same time. Hugo was probably off with his fifth year friends. All of her other cousins were probably somewhere on the train. She wouldn't be surprised if Lily stopped by later. Normally it tended to be just Albus and Scorpius with her in the compartment.

Scorpius Malfoy. The one person her dad told her to stay away from at the train station back in her first year. The one person her cousin, Albus, had befriended after being outcasted from the rest of his family by being the only Slytherin. The one person she gave her heart to and fell in love with. She didn't know how it happened. One day they were enemies due to their fathers. Then they were friends through Albus. Sooner than you think Scorpius was kissing her after winning the Quidditch cup in their fifth year. It had been against James, and it meant a lot to Albus to win and therefore to Scorpius. Scorpius was so happy that he didn't even think about it. He had just grabbed Rose and kissed her. In front of the entire school.

Rose had liked Scorpius for a while, but she didn't think the feelings were reciprocated. Albus had known for quite some time that the two of them secretly liked each other. He just wanted them to figure it out themselves. After the kiss, they had talked about their feelings and had started to date. The summer came and she had to tell her dad, who was surprisingly nice about it but she felt that was partially due to her mother there. Her mother always cared about her feelings and never the petty feuds that happened when they were at Hogwarts.

Scorpius had met her family, and she was surprised to say that her dad actually liked him. They were always talking about Quidditch. Something of which Rose didn't mind, but didn't particularly care for it. Ever since that summer Rose and Scorpius took turns each holiday at each others house. Draco and Astoria loved Rose and didn't mind her coming over whenever she wanted to. Rose felt that her and Scorpius had something that could last a while, if not the rest of their lives. Although she didn't have the guts to admit that to Scorpius yet. So she'd just wait and see what happens next in their relationship, especially after finishing Hogwarts this year.

"Rosie? You in here?" A voice came from outside the compartment door. The voice that Rose would listen to for hours at a time.

"Yep. Come on in, Scorp," Rose told him, causing the door to swing open and Rose to get bombarded. Scorp jumped on her gracefully, careful not to hurt her. "Scccoooorrrrpppppp!" Rose yelled, but laughed while she did it. Scorpius laughed with her as he backed off and gave her a kiss on the lips, gently.

Albus walked in the compartment shortly after Scorpius did, laughing at the way his best friend pounced on his cousin. Rose thought that from the beginning Albus took their relationship with ease. Maybe it was because he saw it coming, or maybe because he thought they should be together as well. He never complained about the kissing, or the lovey stuff. Granted, they tried to keep it minimum in front of him because they didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

The ride home was short to Rose. She had rested her head against Scorpius' shoulder and had fallen asleep. She woke to Albus spread out on the seat across from her and Scorpius sleeping as well. I guess that meant they were all tired. She looked out the window without waking them but decided to anyways because she knew they were almost there. She kissed Scorpius on the cheek and whispered in his ear that it was time to wake up. He mumbled incoherently but opened his eyes none the less. For Albus, however, it wasn't such a nice wake up. Rose winked at Scorpius, which gave him a puzzled look, before she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Albus. She muttered the tickling curse on him and watched in amusement as he woke up from laughter and held his stomach. Scorpius giggled at his mischievous girlfriend, wondering how on Earth she wasn't put in Slytherin before taking the spell off Albus himself.

Rose loved how her life was looking. How everything seemed to be falling into place. With an amazing boyfriend, awesome friends, and a loving family. What could go wrong in her life? She was going to do what she wanted to do, and she was going to have friends surrounded her as she does it.

She sighed, completely at ease as Albus was scolding her for waking him up like that. She didn't care, she was just glad she had Albus in her life. Glad she had Scorpius in her life. And anyone else that was always there for her. Life was just the way she wanted it.

There will be two more stories uploaded shortly! We're waiting for them to be sent!


	3. To Erin from Britt!

After a stupid mistake on my part and stress for both me and Dest, here you go Erin! :D MERRY CHRISTMAS!

…

"Psst... psst... PSST!"

"I'm right next to you, honey."

"Its so much more dramatic that way though Erin."

"Psst."

"Yes, Erin?"

"The subject has walked into Fortescue's."

"On it! TEAM: ROLL OUT!"

"There really should be that Muggle-James Bond was it?- here to show you how to do a _proper _ninja roll."

"As if you could do any better."

"Pfft."

…

"You know..."

"Yes?"

"Twilfit and Tatterings..."

"No."

"I HADN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING YET."

"No."

"..."

"That turquoise sweater really would look beautiful on you though. Too bad... I was going to buy it for you Erin!"

"That's not going to work on me, darling."

"But..."

"I'll stop by tonight before I head off to the club."

"Why not nowwww?"

"Don't whine, it doesn't become you."

"..."

"I know you just want to go in because that adorable little cashier works at this time."

"_No I don't!"_

"Touchy…"

"The subject has started walking."

…

"What did you do that for?"

"I had done nothing."

"Don't you dare go innocent on me, Erin!"

"I don't have any bloody idea what you are talking about."

"You did _the nudge._"

"I have no idea what _the nudge _is."

"..."

"..."

"You pushed subject 1 into subject 2."

"It was an _accident!"_

"Yes. Because it was just that coincidental that subject 1 happened to be right _next_ to subject 2."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Subject 1 has entered the... damn it! He disappeared."

"No, he's over there. Remind me, why are we doing this again?"

"To get the two soul mates together of course! And where? Where? He disappeared!"

"Right. The man over there surrounded in fangirls."

"What... Erin, where'd you go?"

"To scope out the competition!"

"Er...right."

…

"The man with the moon hair has entered the vicinity. I repeat he has entered-"

"Darling, he is right in front of us."

"Just making sure you noticed."

…

"Hello Scorpius!"

"Louis what are you doing here?"

"I was assigned here...remember?"

"Er...right! I..um...forgot!"

"…Right. So what are you doing here then? Last minute Christmas shopping?"

"Yes! Yes, that is exactly what I'm here to—"

"Oh! I'm sorry dear! I didn't mean to..."

"No, no it's okay."

"Is this your partner?"

"…"

"Oh, no! We're just-"

"No, no, no! Scorpius and I are just—bloody hell-"

"Ah, I see. Well, he is _quite_ handsome dear. Don't let him slip away!"

"Er..."

"What in the world..."

…

"That was entirely unnecessary."

"No, it really wasn't, dear. They just needed a little push."

"I honestly did not believe you meant that literally."

"My dear, all talk and no action does not get the world anywhere!"

"No, but it does cause a massive headache for the ones involved."

"You're just jealous that _I _was the one to get them together in the end."

"Psh… I… you…

"Uh huh. When you regain your speech, do come. I'm off to the club in celebration."

"For what, exactly?"

"My matchmaking, of course! This deserves confetti and balloons. And alcohol! Massive amounts of alcohol."

"Touché."

…

Erin

Favourite pairing: I'm easy, really...anything nextgen will suit me, particularly if Louis is involved and he's gay. Then I'll love you forever and ever and ever :)

Pairing No-No's: Incest (though cousincest is fine - in Britain it's not incest, just a little weird), SnapeHermione, GeorgeAngelina or romantic Harmony (friendship is fine)

Favourite Colour: Blue. Especially greeny-blue. So, like, turquoise? I don't know.

Ugliest Colour: Neon orange


	4. To Dest from Don!

_Secret Santa for Destiny- CityGirl419 :) It's to the tune of "The Trouble With Girls" by Scotty McCreery. Some words may need to be extended (ie: Ha-and instead of hand) but it should make sense_

xxx

"Lily!" Lily Evans, 7th year, turned around to find Marauder, Sirius Black, catching up to her before she went up the stairs to go to sleep for the night.

"Hey Sirius," Lily said warily. This may be another ploy to allow James enough time to ask her out. Frankly, she was sick of it all and just wanted him to get out of her life. He was still an immature ignoramus that was extremely self-centered and was only good for his Quidditch skills and looks.

"James isn't around," Sirius said seeing her slightly annoyed expression, "He's in the hospital wing. Took a bludger to the head during Quidditch practice."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Tell him that I hope he gets better." Lily said slightly ashamed at her first thoughts. Sirius shrugged.

"He'll be fine. But since he's gone, I wanted to give you this." Sirius held out a piece of parchment to her. "James wrote this and never let anyone see it. I only saw it when it was sticking out of his book one day. He doesn't know I took it." Lily took the piece of parchment and opened it. It was song lyrics with the musical notes written above the words.

"I didn't know he knew how to play the guitar," Lily said, slightly surprised, blushing a bit as she read the first few words of the lyrics. Sirius shrugged again.

"There's a lot you don't know about James. He may be a git outside but he does have a heart. Anyways, take a look at that. I know you're sick of seeing him but this may change your mind or at least let you see him in a different perspective. I've got to go. Night."

"Night..." Lily replied as Sirius headed towards the boys' room. She quickly went up to her dorm and brought out her guitar. Heading back downstairs, she examined the musical notes and began to play the song while singing the lyrics quietly to herself.

_The trouble with Lily is she's a mystery_

_I'm a good lookin' guy but she won't go for me_

_Spend my whole life trying to figure out_

_What it'd take for us to go out_

_The trouble with Lily is she's so freaking pretty_

_With her green eyes, red hair, and stunning personality_

_We'd be the perfect couple to be d-ati-i-ing_

_[chorus]:_

_She smi-iles that smile_

_And rolls those eyes at me_

_Ignores me when I talk_

_And loves to run away from me_

_And I've trie-ed ever-ryything,_

_but she doesn't go for me_

_Damnit_ _Lil-lyy Evans_

_Why won't you go out with me-e?_

_[new paragraph]_

_She's smart and fierce and so-o loving_

_Has us guys lined up and always waiting_

_I was the first one, saw her on the train_

_And at the moment, she looked at me with disdain_

_She's a hard find, but she is totally worth it_

_She makes my day brighter even when she tells me to shut it_

_And I guess that's the way it's going to be_

_[chorus again]:_

_She smi-iles that smile_

_And rolls those eyes at me_

_Ignores me when I talk_

_And loves to run away from me_

_And I've trie-ed ever-ryything, but she doesn't go for me_

_Damnt it Lil-lyy Evans_

_Why won't you go out with me-e?_

"HEY! What are you doing?" Lily abruptly stopped playing the guitar before she could finish the song. James stood there, with a bruised eye, looking exhausted and annoyed. His eyes went down to the paper she was using and he flushed. Stomping over, he grabbed the paper.

"Who gave this to you?" he asked. Lily studied him a bit.

"Sirius did. But don't get mad at him. I think it's cute. You're a good song writer." James shrugged.

"Won't matter will it? The answer's always no." Lily smiled to herself. James noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"The answer just may change," she said simply.

With that, she took her guitar and walked up the stairs, dissappearing into the girls' dormitory. James grinned.


End file.
